


My family, no way

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, James does not play around when it comes to his family, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: James day turns for the worse.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104386
Kudos: 5





	My family, no way

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Desperate Measures/Last Chances

It is the worst day in his life for James Ironwood.

It started out as any normal. He woke with his husband beside him, went to change into his work clothes and then went downstairs to see all his kids eating. C was a bit sick so she was going to stay home with Qrow. Qrow was going to work from home and send out his lessons via online. 

He kissed his family goodbye and dropped the rest of the kids at school. He then proceeded to get to his office, saying good mornings to all the people he passed. After a few meetings in and a lesson taught, James, the Ace Ops and Winter were walking down the hallway. They were discussing an upcoming mission when James’s scroll rang. 

It was C calling.

He answered putting it on speaker. Before he could say a word he heard crashes, yelling and breaking in the background. The call soon disconnected. James' blood ran cold and his fear spiked fever temperature. Before he could even react, he commanded his team to get to his house.

Everyone scrambled, James ran to his car with cheetah speed with his people following behind. He heard Clover and Winter speaking, but could not hear the words they were saying. He could only think of getting to his house. As James started the engine, Winter got into the passenger seat and James did not protest. She was ordering soldiers to his house and to the school. 

James mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that possible. As he was driving he called up Tyrian, who had the day off. The scroll rang once before it answered.

“Hey, James. How ar --” His cheery voice was interpreted by James tone.

“Someone broke into my house. Qrow and C were there.” James stated seriously and hurriedly.

“WHAT” He heard Tyrian get up and move around.

“Neither are not answering and C has not said anything, since the call was disconnected. Can you pick up the rest of the kids and bring them to the academy and tell everyone? It's the most secure place in Atlas, with all the protection and people they will be safe.”

“Of course, do you want me to pick up Weiss and Whitley too?” He heard shuffling and the starting of a car.

At this point, Winter interjected and yes.

“Okay I’ll get the kids, tell everyone. Just be safe okay”

“We will”. James ended the call, they soon got to his house. The front door was damaged and looked at if it was kicked in or a large object rammed into. James and his people entered the house carefully and searched everywhere. The intruders were gone, and so was Qrow and C.

They called their names no answer. 

Then James remembered something.

“Pepper”

It was silence for a moment, then he heard.

“Salt” It was quiet, strained, he almost did not hear it. They developed a code name for a stranger danger situation. He never did image he would ever use it ever. 

“It’s coming from upstairs, study room” Marrow replied. James charged forward and looked around when he entered the room it was trashed. Papers were all over the place, furniture was flipped. There was a fight, a struggle. He was looking for his daughter, then he noticed a small purple gem in the corner. C was wearing a bracelet with purple gems this morning. They looked all over and found the remaining beams on a wall.

Underneath a vent. Smart girl.

James pried off the gate and found his little girl.

Blood spilling from her head, she was unconscious.

When James pulled her into his arms, he took off his jacket to stop the bleeding.

Winter, called pediatrics and neurology to come in. The rest of the Ops were looking out the window for reformanment. C regained consciousness and was about to scream, when James was able to calm her.

“Shh, it's okay. It's just me.” Voice soft, he did not want to frighten her. From the voice it was a lot of noise.

“Dad” 

“Yes, I’m here. Do you feel pain”

“Y-yes in my head. They took dad”

“Who took dad”

She did not say anything but point to the vent. Vine went up and found a scroll, it had a cracked screen but still functional. 

“I’ll have Dr. Polendia check this out sir.” James nodded and C went back to unconscious, the medics arrived and James followed them. Winter took the lead. At the hospital they took C for a CT scan for her head, they were thinking of a possible blood transfusion for the amount of blood she lost. 

Raven had portal led with Tai, Glynda and Yang from Vale and was getting to business. 

This was a planned attack.

They followed their schedules and knew where they would be. The only hiccup was that C was sick. James felt so guilty for letting down his little girl so badly. Raven told him sharply that no of this was his fault, and now they needed to find Qrow. 

The kids were confused and worried about C. They were worried about Qrow. They were worried about James. They were worried about everyone.

C got few staples in her head, a blood transfusion and pain medication. She would be out cold for a couple of hours. James did not want to leave her, but he had to in order to find her father. Jeanette and Tai came in his place along with a few soldiers and knights. Some of his students actually volunteer and came to act as protection for his daughter. She was in good hands, but it did not stop the feeling of guilt within.

James, Raven, Glynda and the Ace Ops saw the video. It starts with C being put in the vent, Qrow telling her to be quiet. Then the two intruders break in and Qrow is fighting hard. They took him out through chloroform and dragged him out. They took off their masks and James immediately.

They were both brothers. Five years ago their father was declared guilty for the murder of an Atlesian solider. They blamed James for their father’s imprisonment, even though James had nothing to do with the case.

They broke into his house, attacked his child and kidnapped his husband.

This means **_WAR_ **

Soon a call comes in and basically James meets up with them by himself or Qrow is killed.

James met up in a deserted place in Mantle. There were no people around, which was good. There was no telling what would happen.

Soon he saw his husband was out cold as a light in one of the brothers arms. They talk and soon a gun is pulled out by them.

Before they could shoot, the Ace Ops took them out and tied them up. James caught Qrow before he hit the ground. Qrow woke up and asked where C was and okay. James answered all of them and was just glad that this whole nightmare was over.

At the hospital, C was awake and the kids were able to see each other. The brothers were in custody and with a mile long list of charges. 

Everyone was safe, no one was in danger and James finally.

Breathe.


End file.
